Orion Black
(mother) † *Lucretia Prewett (sister) † *Walburga Black (wife/second cousin) † *Sirius Black III (son) † *Regulus Black (son) † *Sirius Black II (grandfather) † *Hesper Black (grandmother) † *Pollux Black (father-in-law/first cousin once removed) *Irma Black (mother-in-law) † *Ignatius Prewett (brother-in-law) *Alphard Black (brother-in-law/second cousin) † *Cygnus Black III (brother-in-law/second cousin) † *Bellatrix Lestrange (niece) † *Andromeda Tonks (niece) *Narcissa Malfoy (niece) *Regulus Black I (uncle) *Lycoris Black (aunt) *House of Black |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=SlytherinIn , Horace Slughorn states: "The whole Black family had been in my house, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor!" This implies that all Blacks except Sirius were sorted into Slytherin while Slughorn was teaching at Hogwarts. As revealed in Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies, Chapter 3 (Horace Slughorn), Slughorn had "completed half a century of service" at the time of his retirement in 1981, meaning he started teaching there circa 1931. If Orion, born in 1929, presumably attended Hogwarts from 1940/41 to 1947/48, he likely would have been a student of Slughorn and in his house. |loyalty=*House of Black *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** SlytherinIn , Horace Slughorn states: "The whole Black family had been in my house, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor!" This implies that all Blacks except Sirius were sorted into Slytherin while Slughorn was teaching at Hogwarts. As revealed in Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies, Chapter 3 (Horace Slughorn), Slughorn had "completed half a century of service" at the time of his retirement in 1981, meaning he started teaching there circa 1931. Orion, born in 1929,attended Hogwarts from 1940/41 to 1947/48, and thus would have been a student of Slughorn and in his house. }} Orion Black (1929 – 1979) was a pure-blood wizard and the eldest son of Arcturus Black III and Melania Macmillan. He married his second cousin, Walburga Black, and the couple had two sons: Sirius and Regulus Black. Biography Early life Orion was born to Arcturus Black III and his wife, Melania Macmillan, in 1929. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin house, like most members of the House of Black. At some point, he married his second cousin Walburga Black, and the two lived at the traditional family home of 12 Grimmauld Place in London, England. Orion used a vast array of magical security measures on the house while he lived there.Sirius Black: My father put every security measure known to Wizard-kind on it when he lived here. ( ) Family life Orion and his wife, like many members of the Black family, believed strongly in blood purity. To this end, they disowned their older son Sirius when he expressed different views, leading to Sirius moving in with the Potter family and Walburga burning his name off the family tapestry when he was sixteen years old. Orion and Walburga favoured their younger son, Regulus, and approved when he joined the Death Eaters. Though they were not members of the organisation themselves, they agreed with Lord Voldemort's values and goals. However, according to Sirius, they became dismayed when they realised how far Voldemort was willing to go to achieve his aims; this may have been the reason behind Orion strengthening his home's magical defences during the height of the First Wizarding War. Death Both Orion and his son Regulus died in 1979. Possessions Ring Orion owned a ring which was later thrown out by Sirius Black despite Kreacher's efforts to rescue it. It was big and golden, and had the family crest of the House of Black on it. During a clean-out of 12 Grimmauld Place, Kreacher tried to smuggle the ring to his room, but Sirius caught him and wrestled it from his hands. Kreacher then cried furiously and cursed at Sirius under his breath. Trousers Kreacher once tried to save a pair of his old trousers as Sirius once caught him kissing Orion Black's old trousers. Magical abilities and skills *'Defensive charms/Security': Orion Black is said to have had an extensive knowledge of defensive magic. While he resided at 12 Grimmauld Place, he cast on it, every single security measure known to mankind. These charms include a Muggle-Repelling charm. Relationships Black family . From left to right: Orion, Regulus, Walburga, and Sirius]] Walburga and Orion had a happy marriage and relationship, especially since they shared blood purity ideology. Walburga was likely devastated when her husband died. Orion and his wife disowned their eldest son, Sirius since he disagreed with the Black family's beliefs in blood purity and was sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. When Sirius left home at the age of 16, Walburga blasted his name off the tapestry. Orion died 2 years before Sirius was wrongfully thrown sent to Azkaban, so he never got to know. Orion and his wife greatly admired and favoured their younger son, Regulus because he remained loyal to the Black family traditions and was sorted into Slytherin. In 1979, both Orion and Regulus died. Etymology Orion, like many members of the House of Black, is named after a constellation. Orion is a very prominent constellation, known as the Hunter. Contemporary astronomical imagery has Orion next to the "river" Eridanus and two hunting dogs, one of which contains the star Sirius, the name of Orion Black's older son. In Greek mythology, Orion was a giant huntsman who angered the gods, and was subsequently killed by the great scorpion after which the constellation Scorpius is named. In other versions of the tale, Orion is actually killed by Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, when she is tricked by her brother, Apollo, who is jealous of her love. Apollo bet Artemis that she couldn't hit a small mark down in a river, which was actually Orion's head, visible above the water as he was swimming. Artemis, not realising what her brother was making her do, shot Orion in the head. She then became distraught upon finding out about her mistake. Behind the scenes *Orion, as well as the rest of his family, may have been sorted in Slytherin. *Orion and Walburga's disillusionment with the Death Eater organisation, Regulus' defection from the group, Orion's strengthening of his house's defences, and his and his son's death all coincide. *On the family tree in the film Orion has got a large blue turban, but on the 2nd DVD of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix his turban is red. *Depending on which month in 1929 he was born, Orion might have encountered Tom Riddle during their Hogwarts, as the latter was two or three years older than the former. *Orion and his son Regulus died in the same year, 1979. Appearances * * * * Notes and references de:Orion Black es:Orion Black fi:Orion Musta fr:Orion Black nl:Orion Zwarts ru:Орион Блэк pl:Orion Black Category:1929 births Category:1979 deaths Category:English individuals Category:House of Black Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards